Archivo:40 FREE GEMS NOVEMBER 2018 - My Little Pony Friendship is Magic GAME
Description SUBSCRIBE - SUSCRÍBETE: https://goo.gl/zYofYc Today I want to share with you 40 Free Gems in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic of Gameloft. MLP: FiM. #ANNHE #MLP #Gems Hoy les quiero compartir 40 Gemas Gratis en My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic de Gameloft, Mi Pequeño Poni: La Magia de la Amistad. MLP:FiM. #GAMELOFT #FiM GIFT CODES - CÓDIGOS DE REGALOS: PUMPKIN (20 Gems) November, 2018. SPOOKYAPPLE (20 Gems) November, 2018. HOPE (20 Gems) November, 2018. MIRROR (20 Gems) November, 2018. How to use Gift Codes?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jD2HydRkDk ¿Cómo usar Códigos de Regalos?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDw3iV3YXtY Add me to play - Añádeme para jugar: c3959cc Add friends to play, find totems and share recipes with more players - Añade amigos para jugar, encuentra recetas de tótems y comparte con más jugadores en: https://www.facebook.com/groups/mlpgame https://www.facebook.com/mlpfimla https://www.facebook.com/ANNHErelatos Follow me on the networks - Sígueme en las redes: Facebook (Hangouts Group - Grupo de Hangouts): https://www.facebook.com/groups/ANNHELive Twitter: https://twitter.com/ANNHELUZ Deviant Art: https://annhe.deviantart.com Google : https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108158926586804241111/108158926586804241111 Facebook (Fan Page - Página de Fans): https://www.facebook.com/ANNHErelatos Formative Channel - Canal Formativo: http://goo.gl/jntcmL Friki Channel - Canal Friki: http://goo.gl/V0nn14 Crónicas de Yutubi: https://goo.gl/zR7c5S Marvel: Avengers Alliance Live: https://www.youtube.com/channel/SWb_7l8grF3xs - Video made for purposes of communication and/or entertainment. Vídeo realizado con fines comunicacionales y/o de entretenimiento. - Idea, gameplay and editing by me (ANNHE Nobrony). Idea, narración y edición por mi (ANNHE Nobrony). - All material used are property of their respective owners. Todo el material usado es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. - "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is owned by Hasbro ©. "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" es propiedad de Hasbro ©. - Video game developed by Gameloft. Vídeo juego desarrollado por Gameloft. My Little Pony is the property of Hasbro. My Little Pony es propiedad de Hasbro. All characters and music reserved to their appropriate owners. This video is only for entertainment. My Little Pony™ is owned by Hasbro. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic produced by Hasbro Studios Copyright © Hasbro. Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/HasbroStudiosShorts Gameloft: https://www.gameloft.com https://www.youtube.com/user/gameloft https://plus.google.com/ Gameloft https://www.facebook.com/Gameloft https://twitter.com/gameloft Official Page - Página Oficial del Juego: https://www.facebook.com/MyLittlePonyTheGame https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCE2DwkFw92RA6PNcZxv5D1A https://www.instagram.com/mylittleponygame - Music Composition - Musicalización: Claire Anne Carr; Cracking Lazer. Claire Anne Carr https://claireannecarr.bandcamp.com https://www.youtube.com/user/claireannecarr https://www.facebook.com/pages/Claire-Anne-Carr/328333807276422 https://twitter.com/claireannecarr https://plus.google.com/102001191801755860149 Cracking Lazer https://www.youtube.com/user/crackinglazer https://plus.google.com/104292125359372067336 http://crackinglazer.deviantart.com Oceano de Sueños (Original Spanish Brony Song) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ajb9MZhjiYY - ANNHE Nobrony, 2018 - Chile. - Thank you very much for watching. Muchas gracias por ver. :D "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." "Exención de Responsabilidad de Derechos de Autor Bajo la Sección 107 de la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual de 1976, el uso de todos los medios utilizados en este vídeo se ve protegido por la doctrina de uso legítimo o fair use, en tanto persigue la crítica, parodia, comentario o enseñanza del tema en cuestión. Todo el material utilizado pertenece a sus respectivos dueños." Nobrony "Los relatos de ANNHE" "Home & Work" "my little pony: friendship is magic" "free gems" "english language" "mlp: fim" "on line" "free games" "my little pony friendship is magic" "addicting games " "free games 2018" "free games pc" "free games pc 2018" "addicting games for iphone" "addicting games for android" "addicting games online" "addicting games pc" "addicting games ios" "mlp fim" girls "girls generation" girl kids kid boys boy childhood "childhood lesson" "childhood memory" children